La Mujer Perfecta
by Gaia II
Summary: Jorah Mormont no cree haber sido tan despiadado ni maldito para recibir la eterna soledad como castigo y, no obstante, los Dioses han tenido a bien echarle esa carga. –Regalo para Flory. ¡Feliz Navidad!


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que puedas reconocer en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, no existe ni fin lucrativo o cosa que se le parezca en su estructuración.

Dedicatoria: con todo el inconmensurable aprecio que siento por ti, esto es tuyo Flor, por la navidad. Sé que también te hice algo en el fandom de HP, pero mi escrito asoiafero también vale. Te quiero, sábelo, y pasa una feliz navidad. Espero de todo corazón contribuir a hacerte más feliz (aunque te advierto que el relato en sí te va a deprimir), como sea, espero y no sea tan terrible leerlo.

* * *

La mujer perfecta.

.

.

«El problema, cuando se busca a la mujer perfecta, es que ella probablemente está buscando al hombre perfecto.» – Peter Ustinov

* * *

En el exilio y más allá él la sigue amando, aferrado a ese sueño con los dientes, sacudido por olas de turbulenta mala suerte y tratado por cierto desprecio y abandono, sensaciones que cuando uno se hace viejo persisten más allá de toda virtud. Le destierran una, dos y tres veces, pero su mujer ideal ha de estar en algún sitio porque él no puede ser el único ser en este mundo vil que no tenga una persona que le ame. Después de todo, no ha hecho nada que merezca el peor castigo que puede recibir un hombre, esto es, no ser amado por nadie. Quizás esté en ese sitio de donde lo arrojaron tiempo atrás, tal vez en otro que aún no ha visitado y no tiene fuerzas de hacerlo tampoco, no ahora que los latigazos están tan frescos en su espalda y los rugidos de una multitud gritan el nombre de su amada junto a otro nombre que jamás sería el suyo.

Ser Jorah la busca ansiosa, desesperadamente. Una muchacha desvalida, grácil, con cabellera plateada y gestos refinados. Pensó que la había encontrado al mirar en los aparentemente dulces ojos de Lynesse Hightower, como un marino a la deriva naufragó en su sonrisa sublime y se halló vencido ante el encanto del amor. Creyó que le había llegado el momento de decirse que esta vez sí, que podría encontrar la felicidad, pero fracasó con estrépito vergonzoso y cayó desde una torre al más duro suelo. No le importaba venderse como mercenario por ella, traficar esclavos y sudar sangre ¡qué más daba! Estaba feliz y podía recostarse contra su pecho cada noche, navegaba su cuerpo claro y encontraba la mirada dulce, labios entreabiertos de quien creía que lo amaba igual. Todo precio, por sólo una sonrisa de Lynesse, habría sido insuficiente. De ser posible habría vendido la sangre y la vida por ella.

El valiente caballero en toda canción, de una bella dama va acompañado. Pero el oso, el oso sólo tiene a la pena y la lealtad, damas de voluntad férrea y corazón helado.

No quiso ser estúpido nunca más. tragó lágrimas, orgullo y siguió su camino, con el falso aprecio de Lynesse martilleándole a cada paso como un dolor de cadera de esos que le acometían de vez en cuando. Recordó (y aún recuerda, borracho y con la cara destrozada, oyendo los nombres de su amada y el del otro, juntos, juntos, juntos), recuerda el regalo de su padre, la espada bastarda con el oso en la empuñadura. A veces piensa que fue un error dejarla en Poniente, pues era lo único que le vinculaba de forma estrecha con el hogar perdido gracias a la pasión, pero sabe que no habría podido llevársela y vivir con la consciencia limpia. Jorah Mormont cometió muchos errores en su vida, se deslizó sobre hielo frágil, cayó y se hirió de muerte, pero no es desleal y su deshonor es nulo. Ama a su padre, por eso prefirió dejarla allí, reposando plácidamente sobre la cama, esparciendo los últimos retazos de un Jorah que recorría el mundo en el exilio junto a lo que en ese momento él creía que era su casa.

Pero Lynesse le abandonó hacía bastante ya, y su otra amada le había desterrado después de valerse de él como bien quiso. Falló en mucho, pero ningún hombre o mujer que hubiese conocido a Daenerys Targaryen podría decir que nunca le dio un buen consejo. Él quería lo mejor para ella. Lo sigue queriendo...

Tal vez no es ni siquiera amor por la reina dragón lo que siente, sino una pasión desesperada por aquello que siempre soñó y sueña. Alguien a quien amar, nada más. alguien que lo ame también... pero se está haciendo viejo, y pronto su espada no le valdría para mucho. Tal vez ha llegado la hora de renunciar a eso. El hierro duele y los azotes también. beber, vomitar, dormir... olvidar. Si se puede, claro.


End file.
